Miroku Fujima
|english = Houston Hayes |anime = Episode 03 |novel = }}Miroku Fujima (藤真 弥勒 Fujima Miroku) is an antagonist and secondary character in the Kyoukai no Kanata series. He is an Interrogation Officer in the Spirit World Warriors Society. Appearance Miroku Fujima is a tall and slim man with brown hair that is swept to the right and blue eyes. He has a pair of green glasses and black leather gloves. He wears a light-blue shirt with a bootlace tie, a gray coat and white pants. He is often seen with a juicebox of banana juice. In Mirai-hen, Miroku's appearance changes drastically. He dons a flowing grey robe and often wears the hood to conceal his face. He retains his signature black gloves, but does away with the glasses. Due to the growth of the youmu within him, his entire left eye has been consumed by glowing purple tentacles, and thus he normally hides it with an eyepatch. The entire left side of his head appears to have been burned, including his hair, his skin rippled and cracked. Personality To those who have interacted with him, Miroku appears as a likable person who always wears a smile and displays a positive personality. He's a calm and collected individual and seems like he's usually in control. While true in most cases, Miroku uses this to mask his true intentions in people. He is revealed to be incredibly manipulative and deranged, using his powers of persuasion to make a person work for his own interests while retaining his laid-back personality. He seems to have demented delusions about how the world works and has an obsession with youmu. History Very little is known about Miroku's identity. As a Spirit World Warrior, he spent some time unaffiliated, but later joined the Spirit World Warriors Society as an Interrogation Officer. This was later known to help progress his own malevolent plans. In the anime series, he and Izumi Nase had quite the history. Miroku seemed to have a slight obsession or even crush on Izumi, remarking that she was beautiful and interesting. At an unknown point in time, in an effort to gain more power against the youmu, Izumi reluctantly had Miroku implant a special tentacle-like youmu into her eye that would allow her to understand the nature of the creatures better. At the same time he implanted one into his own eye, which would later allow him to use the youmu as a conduit and take Izumi's body. Story (Anime Series) During the advance of the Hollow Shadow, Miroku presents himself to Izumi Nase of the Nase family to ask for permission to watch the movements of the powerful youmu through the neighborhood. After being allowed to step into the domain of the Nase family, he is seen visiting the Nase Residence once more at the moment where the Hollow Shadow begins to sweep through Nagatsuki City. He is also seen watching from a distance while several Spirit World Warriors attempt to suppress Akihito Kanbara, who went berserk after his youmu side took over. He left shortly after Akihito regains his normal self. Miroku is later revealed to be responsible for the ongoing strife between Sakura Inami and Mirai Kuriyama, with Miroku manipulating Sakura's grief over her sister Yui Inami's death and giving her a weapon that allows her to absorb the essences of youmu. Although Miroku failed in eliminating Mirai through Sakura, he was able to retrieve the weapon he gave to Sakura, including the energies of the many youmu Sakura defeated over time. Using the energies of fallen youmu consumed by his weapon, Miroku attempts to bring the powerful youmu Beyond the Boundary out of control. He was successful at first, but the combined efforts of Akihito Kanbara, Mirai Kuriyama and the Spirit World Warriors in the area prevented this from happening, with Akihito reabsorbing the youmu back into itself. In spite of the failure, he was able to unsettle the Nase family by revealing Izumi's condition as a Spirit World Warrior with a youmu inside, forcing her to disappear. However, the truth of it was much more disturbing. Upon defeating Miroku, Izumi gave him an opportunity to merge with her via the youmu present inside of each of them. He took over her mind and brought out the darkness within her, causing her to flee and go into hiding. For a year he and Izumi began to spread the youmu all throughout the world by killing Spirit World Warriors and transforming them into dark shadowy creatures. He contacted Mirai at several points in time in disguise, aware that she had lost her memories and offering to tell her the truth of her Blood Clan lineage. In reality this was a ruse to get her to become infected with the youmu as well, causing her to go on a rampage to kill Beyond the Boundary and turn even more humans into shadow beings. Eventually he grew tired of waiting to contact her and disguised himself as Akihito, showing up at Mirai's door. When she was called by the true Akihito on her cell phone, Mirai realized something was afoot and refused to answer the door. Impatient, Miroku then burst through the side of her apartment, grasping her in his youmu's tentacles and revealing his identity. He gloated about his victory momentarily, then infected her with a youmu and departed to let her wreak havoc. Upon entering a large abandoned atrium to escape Mirai's rampage, Akihito, Mitsuki, and Shizuku discovered Miroku standing high above them. Shizuku punched the wall, causing him to fall over the banister and straight down onto their level. It was then they discovered Miroku's body was completely dormant and corroded, having been devoured by his youmu and left an empty shell. A prerecorded message then began to play, explaining his entire plan to the three and boasting that his plan was a success - in the end, all of humanity would succumb to their inner darkness and it would only leave him and Izumi conscious. The Miroku-possessed Izumi then burst into the atrium, having defeated Ayaka Shindou and ready to continue fighting. In the end Izumi and Mirai were both freed by Hiroomi and Akihito, respectively. With Miroku's influence gone all of the infectious youmu were neutralized, causing his plan to crumble and his consciousness to be expelled from Izumi once and for all. Abilities *Expert Swordsman: Miroku is an expert in swordsmanship; he is able to fight with Izumi Nase one-on-one, or with Ayaka Shindou in her youmu form (albeit during the Calm). *Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Miroku knows some hand-to-hand combat, shown in Gray World, where he fought Shizuku Ninomiya, an expert in hand-to-hand combat. *Youmu Specialist and Surgeon: Miroku installed the tentacle-like youmu into both himself and Izumi, fully aware of how to execute such a process and the abilities of the youmu. He also knew a large amount about Beyond the Boundary. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit World Warriors